


All the Good Things

by peacefulboo



Series: Let's Talk About You and Me [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: DTR, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frank discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: Now it's her turn.Continued fromLet's Talk About Sex (Baby)





	All the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> C and I are back with the next part of this series which we unintentionally began with Let's Talk About Sex (Baby). 
> 
> We've been chipping away at it for awhile now, so we hope you enjoy it! Any future installments will be at the mercy of our muses and my school schedule, but we do hope to do more with this 'verse. We shall see. 
> 
> We hope this makes your day a little brighter. Don't let the assholes bring you down!
> 
> Let us know what you think, yeah? 
> 
> As always, you can find C in the ether and you can come talk to me about general shit, non-RPF fic writing, actual figure skating, etc., at peacefulboo on tumblr, and RPF and TS fic at boo-writes-stuff, also at tumblr.

“Show me,” she says. 

Scott has never been more in love with her than in this moment. She’s settled on top of his thighs, and is leaning over him, her braid falling over her shoulder and brushing his chest. Her eyes are piercing and curious and her mouth is quirked in a sly smile, but her nose is crinkled just so, like she’s thinking her way through a word problem and determined to get it right. 

“Would you hit me if I said that it’s you?”

“What’s me?”

“You are my biggest turn on,” he tells her as he stretches up to kiss her. She groans into his mouth and he smiles against her lips. He knew she’d be annoyed. 

“Flattering, but not what I’m asking,” she says as she pulls away and frowns at him. “Show me where to touch you.” She runs her hand through his hair just above his hairline and he can’t help but nuzzle against her hand. Her touch is soothing and grounding, but it also makes him shiver. She has the best hands. 

“You’ve always loved it when someone plays with your hair,” she says with a small smile. 

“It feels good,” he agrees. 

“Where else?” she asks. 

Scott can see she’s taking this extremely seriously so he takes a moment to think it through as he bats at the end of her braid like a kitten. 

The problem is, he’s a dude. He’s a dude who likes to be touched in all sorts of ways. He’s also a dude who has spent the last decade or so, teaching himself not to respond to potentially sexual touch from his skating partner. He’s good at compartmentalizing this shit. Which is the point.

Scott has had lovers before; he’s had girlfriends, friends with benefits, and one night stands, but he can’t really think of a time where any of those women spent much time exploring his body. Sex was sex and it was good, even great sometimes, but he’s not a hard guy to get going. Touch his dick and he’s pretty good to go. 

Scott reaches up to touch her face, prompting her to look him in the eye. 

“I don’t know what to say, except I don’t think I have hidden trigger points in the same way you do. I like sex and I love sex with you already, but other than the obvious places, I don’t really work the same way,” he says softly, knowing that on some level he’s letting her down. “Touching you really is what turns me on. Seeing you respond is the biggest rush. I can’t wait to find the next spot. What can I say, I’m not a Dalmatian. I’m more of a Bloodhound.”

“You did not just make an analogy comparing us to dog breeds,” she groans as she drops her head to his chest in frustration.

“Your perfect ass is three inches from my dick. The fact I’m speaking English should impress you.”

Tessa sighs and thumps her forehead on his exposed collarbone. “I get that you’re male so obviously you hear the word sex and turn into a sight hound but I want to know this.” 

She says the last part with such a sad emphasis that Scott pauses and reaches to tilt her head to look at him. 

“Hey, hey. There is no one that knows me like you do. No one. And there is no one I react to like you. Whatever you’re doing, I’m here for.” She attempts a smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes and Scott cannot stand to see the regret coloring her features so early in the morning so he continues. She’s back to absently playing with his hair and her long nails rake across his scalp just at the nape of his neck, which sends a jolt straight to his gut. 

Oh. 

“Your nails. When you’re playing with my hair, use your nails,” he tells her. The smile that lights up her face is something to behold. 

“What else?” she asks after a few more moments of combing through his hair. 

“Tell you what,” he says, “If there’s anything you’ve wanted to do to me, do it. You get to be the bloodhound today.”

She kisses him so sweetly he's completely caught off guard when she tugs his head back by his hair, "If you don't stop comparing us to dogs, you're never touching my pussy again."

"So cat analogies are okay?" It's a testament to nearly twenty years of friendship that her body betrays her with a chuckle. He moves his hands to gently tickle her ribs. "No? I mean I know you love elephants an-" She kisses him again. 

"I swear to god, Scott. If you call me an elephant, I'm not fucking you for a month." He stops talking but the laughter in his eyes releases some tension she hadn't even noticed was building in her chest and gives her the courage to continue her exploration.

She kisses down his neck, her tongue darting out here and there and she smiles at the way it makes him shiver. She pauses when she reaches his clavicle and sucks hard. He shivers again, but not as violently as she’d hoped. Interesting. 

“So, close but no cigar,” she says into his shoulder. 

“Still feels good,” he answers as he runs his hands up her back. 

“Let’s see how you feel about teeth,” she says as she darts back up to nip at his jaw. He full on moans and she smiles as she licks the spot before going in for another kiss. 

“Teeth can be good.” Scott beams at her when she looks up to meet his eyes and she can’t help but smile back. 

“Good like a square of chocolate when we’re having to cut or good like a full Thanksgiving dinner?” she asks before ducking down and dragging her teeth along his other clavicle.

He hisses in response and she feels him buck his hips behind her and nods her head against his warm chest, her hair tickling his sensitive skin and making him shiver again. 

“Hmm?” she asks, trying to remind him that she’d asked him a question. 

“Good like poached eggs on toast,” he replies at last and she has to snort in response. 

But she thinks she gets his point. Something he likes a lot of, maybe even as a frequent thing, but no actual biting should be involved. Got it. 

Tucking that information away for a sec, she rises up on her knees so her weight is mostly off of him and says “Turn over for me?”

He gives her an inquiring look and can’t help but kiss him again. God she hopes they never, ever have to stop kissing. His mouth is the best thing in her world right now. When she pulls back he just smiles with his eyebrows raised and she shrugs. “I haven’t seen your ass in, like, an hour, and that’s a crime.”

Update: Scott’s laugh is also the best thing in her world right now. Tessa’s pretty sure that her concept of best is going to be similar to a five-year-old deciding on their favorite color or toy. Everything is the best when it’s with him. 

He props himself up on his hands and kisses her sternum, then nuzzles her breasts, “I’ll miss you,” he tells them and Tessa full on cackles. Scott gives her a shrug and then flips over so he’s lying prone. 

Tessa scoots back so she’s sitting on his thighs. He really does have a perfectly shaped ass. She’s always appreciated how much strength he held there, knows that it’s part of what makes him the best ice dancer in the world. He’s shaped perfectly for this sport, like Michael Phelps and his giant hands and feet and precisely proportioned body that are perfect for cutting through the water, Scott’s muscles and the way his joints allow for perfect turnout, and even his mundanely average height all combine to make him the perfectly built man he is, for ice dance, and for her. 

She runs both sets of nails from the top of his head all the way down to the crease where his ass meets his thighs and giggles at how his energy just crackles into life from the motion. She runs her fingers over the curve of his ass a few times then, and he sighs, sounding content and soothed more than anything, which is interesting but unexpected. So she scoots back up so she’s seated right on his back, fully aware that she’s leaving traces of her own arousal in her wake. 

“Why do you think you react less when I actually touch your ass than when I run my nails over your back?” she asks. 

“Probably because you touch my ass all the fucking time and if I didn’t get over that real quick I’d be popping boners left and right while wearing extremely tight pants.”

“Do I now?” she asks as she, gently runs the pads of her fingers over his shoulders and down his flanks. 

“You know it,” he replies. “Tickles,” he adds. 

“Is that bad?”

“Just a little distracting,” he says. 

And she files that away as well. 

She keeps running her fingers over his back, tracing his spine and feeling the strong, sleek musculature that gives him such strength and great carriage. Then she runs the back of her nails over the protrusions of his scapula and is shocked when he pulls in a harsh breath through his nose, so she does it again and he groans. 

“I love the sounds you make,” she tells him as she runs her fingers up his neck and through his hair moving it off the back of his neck. On impulse she bends and nips him right along his hairline. 

She’s delighted when he lets out a drawn out, “Fuck,” and smiles again at just how responsive he is. 

“Hey Tess,” he says as he props himself up on his elbows. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna come if you keep going, so if you don’t mind I’d like to fuck you now,” he says in a super matter of fact tone of voice. 

Before she’s really able to register what he’s saying, he’s twisted so he’s facing her again, and then he flips them both so she’s back against the pillows and he’s hovering above her. 

“I approve of this plan,” she tells him. 

“I’m extremely glad to hear that,” he tells her as he leans down and sucks on his favorite spot behind her ear. 

“Don’t know if you noticed but I am already ready to go, buddy,“ she tells him as she reaches over and blindly grabs a condom out of the box sitting on the nightstand. She’s so fucking ready for him. “Pretty sure I drenched your back.”

He groans at her frank words and ruts a couple of times against her mons. “Trust me when I say I noticed and appreciate the fuck out of it,” he tells her before taking the condom from her and slipping it on. 

Scott holds his cock in his hand placing it against her entrance and turns his head to the side, eyebrows raised. Tessa nods in response and hooks her ankles around his ass pulling him toward her in encouragement so Scott pushes into her with a low moan. He pulls back out and plunges in again, taking her breath away and making her clench her teeth to keep from crying out. He sets a hard and fast rhythm and buries his face in her neck.

“You feel so good, T,” he tells her. 

“Please don’t ever stop fucking me,” she says as she clutches at his hair and back, doing everything she can to pull him closer to her. 

“Never ever,” he replies and it’s harsh through his teeth and keeps repeating it over and over like a mantra. 

His movement becomes erratic and sloppy and the change in rhythm, and the way he’s pressing down against her clit and sucking on her neck and pressing his fingers into the small of her back as he holds on tight and fucks her into the mattress - it’s the perfect combination to send her careening over the edge and into orgasm. It’s long and stronger than any she can remember having and it takes her breath away, blanking out her mind for a white hot second and it’s only when she comes back down that she knows he’s found his own release. 

She’s boneless as anything and the way he’s sagging completely on top of her tells her he’s just as spent and mindless as she is. After what seems like an eternity she can hear their mismatched gasps as she gradually comes back to herself and he slides off of her and lays on his back. 

Eventually Tessa finds the motivation to turn her head and look over at Scott, who is still grasping and has an arm thrown over his eyes. “So what’s a cross between a Dalmation and a Bloodhound because I’m definitely that.” 

His laughter interrupts his deep gasps and he takes a moment to breathe before replying, “I swear, T, laughing right now may actually kill me.” She can’t keep the smile on her face from growing when she hears his answer and instead angles her body closer to his side. They are already practically entangled with each other so it barely takes any effort at all on her part to bring her chest flush with Scott’s side and her chin rests on the bicep of the arm thrown across his face.

“I mean, Bloodmation sounds awful. And mildly sexist.” She scrunches her nose and hopes this doesn’t set him off on trying to convince her to watch Bloodsport for “old times sake” again. 

Instead Scott chuckles lightly, “How about Dalhound? It sounds like something unique and pretty. Very you.” 

Tessa nips him hard on the flesh of his bicep, causing him to pull his arm down and across his chest, looking at her for the first time since they caught their breath, and says, “I am so happy right now, I don’t even care that you’re comparing me to a fictional dog breed we just made up.” 

His smile matches hers. “How happy?”

“I think it’s the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

At that Scott turns to angle toward her, matching chest to chest and reaches out to tuck some lose strands of hair behind her ear in a hopeless attempt to tame any of the waves that have come free from her braid. “Like ever? Happier than Vancouver?” 

She takes her time to think before replying, absently tracing designs on his pec with the hand trapped between them, “Maybe. But that was such a different kind of happy.”

He nods and offers, “Happy satisfied?”

She snorts, “Trust me, I’m plenty satisfied now.” Tessa can almost feel Scott’s chest puff up with pride but it’s just a well timed inhale. “Easy there, mister. We still have summits to reach.” 

He closes the few inches needed to kiss her before replying, “I think I know what you mean about Vancouver. It was more happy-relieved. This is happy-excited. But not too excited because I definitely can't move right now.” The gleam in her eye makes him suck in a breath in anticipation and then she’s kissing him again. 

They kiss enthusiastically, but clearly without any aim other than to be close. He can appreciate now that cuddling with Tessa is fast becoming one of his favorite things to do with Tessa behind sex and skating. They break apart after several minutes to, again, catch their breath and before his brain catches up, Scott hears himself ask, “Does kissing count as cuddling?” 

Tessa laughs and kisses his chin, “Maybe.” Kiss. “Sometimes.” Another kiss, inching closer to his ear, “When we’re this kind of happy.” A nip to his earlobe, “Absolutely.”

At that Scott wraps her in a tight hug and maneuvers them into a proper spooning position with his head tucked into her neck, before resting his chin in the crook, convinced a koala couldn’t cling tighter to her at this point and pockets the analogy for another time. Because there will be other times. He lets out a contented sigh and asks, “What kind of happy is that?”

“Just pure bliss. No pain, no nerves about other people watching me, just you and me and sex and bliss.” 

“Oh?” They are so close with his lips pressed into her shoulder blade she can feel his smile and reaches back to card her fingers through is hair. 

“Shush, I’m talking poetically here.”

Scott’s smile turns into a grin and the faint brush of teeth joins his lips on her skin. "I think that's the most grammatically incorrect sentence you've said since you were 11." 

She hums disinterestedly, eyes closed, clearly enjoying his attentions before lazily replying, "Poetic dalhound talking here."

Just to keep teasing her, Scott moves to nose the spot behind her ear while asking, "Sex and bliss are different?" Tessa tenses for a brief moment, still adjusting to allowing herself to react when he does that, before relaxing into him. "Yeah. I think they’re pretty different." But it is only a moment before his question leads her to roll slightly away from him and sit up. 

She sits crosslegged on the bed in front of him and plays with his hands. 

“Tell me,” he encourages her, curious about what she’s thinking. But then he’s always curious about what she’s thinking. 

“Sex is fun and there’s usually a release, which I know makes me lucky,” she pauses again to gather her thoughts. “But to say that it’s ever been ‘blissful’ would be a bold-faced lie. Maybe before today I would have said I’ve experienced it from time to time, because orgasms are great - and sure, there’s a kind of bliss there, but after what I just felt? No way.”

He leans forward and kisses her, suddenly overwhelmed by his utter affection for her. “Tell me more,” he encourages again, seeing that she’s not done. 

“Do you know how much joy, like honest to goodness _joy_ , I’m feeling right now?” she asks, and there’s a naked tinge of awe and wonder in her voice that she can’t suppress. “And then there’s the part where I’m so excited and energized and it’s like, for once, I have the same amount of energy stores running through my body that you always seem to have. It would consume me if it didn’t come with this core of complete peace. Right now, in this moment, everything is right where it should be in my world.”

“Tess,“ he says because she’s so fucking gorgeous right now that he can’t help but say her name.

“I’ve never felt _this_ before. Not after sex, not ever,” she admits. 

Scott has had a few long term girlfriends, a couple that he’s actually loved, but, no. He’s never felt this either. 

“We fit,” is what he says. Which, is hardly poetic or particularly profound but while Tess gets poetic and vulnerable and chatty when she’s blissed out his brain goes pretty blank for once and it’s what he comes up with.

“We fit,” she agrees. They always have in some way or another, their bodies and personalities and determination all lining up to make them an ideal pair. There’s something about how they click in this new arena that brings another level of surety and confidence and contentment in their relationship. “Sex and orgasms bring euphoria, but the way we fit brings bliss.”

Scott kisses her at that because he doesn’t have words to show her how right she is. She crawls into his lap again, just because she needs to and she presses her cheek against his shoulder. It should be an awkward position but they’re content to hold each other like that as they continue to come down from their high. 

When her heart rate gets back to baseline, Tess sighs and says, “We’re so sticky,” as she wrinkles her nose. 

He laughs and nods, “Yeah, we were too blissed out to take off the condom so things are definitely messy.”

“Oh my god,” she laughs her deep, happy laugh. “Sex is so gross.”

“Not so blissful now?” he asks as he helps her climb out of his lap and they look down at his crotch where the condom is hanging limply from his soft dick. “Sexiest thing you’ve ever seen, right?” he asks with a twinkle in his eye. 

“We need a shower so bad,” is all she says. 

“Is the bliss all gone then?” he asks, laughing. 

“You smell now,” she says. “Why do boys have to smell so much?”

"And girls don't?" he asks as he stands and tosses the condom into the trash. 

"Girls smell nice," she counters. 

"I've carried your gym bag, Virtue."

"Take it back," she tells him with a mock glare. “I would very much like to have sex with you again, but I won’t if you’re mean.”

"Girls smell of sugar and spice and everything nice," he replies. 

"Excellent." She pulls him with her into the bathroom. 

She’s heading straight for the shower when he looks at them in the mirror and has to pull her back into his arms again. “Look at us, Tess,” he tells her with a nod to the mirror. 

She looks up and almost gasps at how completely fucked they both look. Her hair is barely in its braid anymore and she has a halo of flyaways. There’s a flush that starts from her cheeks and makes its way almost to her breasts. Scott has a hickey blooming on his clavicle and she has several on her abdomen and one on the underside of her right boob. And they’re both smiling wide and with their entire bodies. 

“We’re fuckin’ hot,” he tells her as he kisses her cheek. 

“We are,” she agrees, “but we’re also a fucking hot mess right now. Let’s go be hot in the shower,” she says as she reaches up to take out her braid. 

They clean up quickly and pull on fluffy bathrobes after. Tess puts some serum in her hair, hoping to tame it back into submission but lets it air dry. She wrinkles her nose in mild disgust as she looks at the mess that is her bed and strips the sheets from it, glad more than ever that they both sprung for units that came with washers and dryers. She sprays some Febreeze on the mattress, which makes Scott laugh but it’s not like he doesn’t already know exactly who she is. 

She’s just putting all of the soiled bedding into the washer when her stomach growls ridiculously loud, reminding them both that they haven’t eaten. 

“Food, Virtch,” Scott says, stating the obvious. 

“Yes please,” she agrees, following him into her kitchen. 

They pull together a simple breakfast, just some fruit and eggs, and settle in to eat it on the couch when he opens his dumb mouth and says, "So... I mean I know I dethroned Stellar-"

"Stirling. It's an actual name, Scott," Tessa cuts him off, but she’s smiling at him. 

"Stellar," he says with a straight face before almost shyly reaching for her free hand. "But since you're my girlfriend now and all, I think we have to address the elephant in the room." 

"Tread very carefully, Moir," she says as she puts her plate on the coffee table and turns to face him. 

He puts his plate down too and turns so he’s facing her as well and it's barely a moment before he's moving to rest his head on her shoulder, still idly twining their fingers together. 

"We can't be public about this, now," he says and his voice is resigned and sad. 

Tessa closes her eyes and counts to ten in her head before replying, accepting that this is a conversation that needs to happen sooner or later, even if it feels like their blissful bubble is about to get popped. "I know," she acknowledges. The pause before she continues makes him fidget nervously with the ring on her middle finger. "And more than that, I agree." She squeezes his hand tightly, "We need to talk about how we keep this safe."

Because that’s what they need. They have to protect this change between them because it’s too precious not to. And they need to protect their skating bubble just as much. Their competitive careers are so close to being done. They’ve got just over a year left and the rest of their lives to become more to each other. 

“But we’re not giving it up, right?” he asks, and she can hear the slight tremor of fear in his voice. 

“There’s no turning this back now,” she answers. “I love you and you love me and after these two days the thought of trying to put this back on the shelf is both unthinkable and stupid.” 

He chuffs out a laugh at her candor, “No turning back,” he agrees. “Do we tell anyone?” he asks. 

“Not today, but we’ll probably need to let Patch know. And Marie. See what they suggest from there,” she says. She’s not in love with the idea of telling anyone right now but Patch and Marie have their best interests at heart and genuinely care about them as people as well as athletes. They won’t steer them wrong. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Let’s start with them.” 

“Do we tell our families?” she asks. 

Scott sighs and thinks through it. Ultimately he decides that as long as they’re in Montreal, it’s probably best to keep it quiet. They both adore their families, but, as with all families, there’s an element of meddling that he’s not ready to expose their relationship to yet. 

“No,” the both say at the same time. 

“Soon,” she continues, “But not yet. Let’s just be us for a little bit longer until we get everyone else involved.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Scott says as he holds up a fist for her to bump. 

She taps her fist against his and smiles at the ridiculousness of the gesture. 

“I feel like we need to set more ground rules,” she says but it’s cut off with a yawn. 

“It’s not even the afternoon yet, T,” Scott says, a fond smile gracing his face. 

His ridiculous, handsome, kissable face. She’s definitely getting sleepy if she’s this sappy, “I want to nap, with you, right here on this couch because my bed probably still has a wet spot.”

Scott laughs at her again and lays back on the couch, patting the space in front of him, “C’mere, gorgeous,” he says. 

Tessa snorts in response but lays down in front of him, snuggling back into his body and relishing the warmth she finds there. “Just a little nap,” she says. “We need to decide on what our rules are.”

Scott is okay with structure and rules but he’s frankly not as optimistic as she seems to be that they’ll be able to stick to any rules they set up. But they’ll give them a place to start, so he kisses her hair which smells so fucking good, and says, “As soon as our nap is over we’ll work on a rule book for dating each other. Sleep now, plan later,”

“Sounds perfect,” she says.

 

Even though he can’t see her face he knows her eyes are already closed, “Love you, Tess,” he breathes into her hair as he closes his own eyes. 

“Love you, too,” she whispers back and then they fall dead asleep for the next three hours.


End file.
